1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle.
In some approaches, the seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to hold the child safety seat in place. In other approaches, the child safety seat can be provided with an independent restraint system that can attach with an anchor structure of the vehicle to hold the child safety seat in place. Depending on the age of the child, the child safety seat can also be installed in the vehicle in a position facing forward or a position facing rearward. Each of these two positions requires a different procedure for securing the child safety seat, which may be subject to confusion and erroneous manipulation from the caregiver.
Therefore, there is a need for a construction that can facilitate the installation of the child safety seat in the vehicle and address at least the foregoing issues.